Mobile phones, computers, televisions and the like are the current mainstream display devices. With scientific and technological progresses, a smart watch capable of displaying is gradually developed. The smart watch is similar to a common watch in shape, and capable of being worn on the wrist of a user. The smart watch differs from the common watch in that the smart watch is capable of realizing other functions (for example, playing videos, displaying pictures, making and receiving phone calls and the like) besides displaying time.
The smart watches in the current market are simple in type and style, and incapable of meeting the demand of market diversification.